


All Nighters

by hirusen



Series: Stories Of Tumblr [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Blood Drinking, Collage, Developing Friendships, Dorms, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Insults, Language, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Secrets, Studying, Supernatural Races Are Real, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: You're a student in collage, just trying to pass your finals, but your two roommates, a werewolf and a vampire, keep distracting you.





	All Nighters

"No! I've told you at least  **fifty** times, mutt, not to touch my food!" "Since when the fuck have you ever done that, leech?"

 _So...it seems that Aaron stole Rune's pasta dinner again..._ It was the same old fight, just on a different subject. One of them steals something that belongs to the other--knowingly or not--and then the other finds out, and this happens. It's been like this all year, really. And he's getting  _real_ tired of their bullshit right now. "Oh, by Artemis, you are impossible! Nate, will you please tell this idiot that she's never told me that I couldn't share his food?" "How about, **_Aaron_** , you two both shut the fuck up," Nate paused, his eyes holding a glare at each of his roommates, "and I can actually get some studying done?"

The once bickering duo decided to quiet their fight for the evening, and Nate breathed a thankful sigh. "My apologies, Nathaniel; I didn't wish to interrupt your studies with our fighting." "Yeah, well if you really though that, **_Rune_** , then you two would have worked things out a long time ago, if not learned to take your fighting outside when I get home." Nate scolded, getting the sense that Rune was looking like a young child at the moment. "And yes, Aaron, he actually did tell you that you couldn't have her food." "Really?" Aaron asked, looking a little ashamed right now; and rightfully so, since they've been over this at least ten different times.

"And you two need to get to studying too--especially you, Aaron. I know ALL about your bad habit of skipping assignments." Aaron whined softly, but nodded his head and went over to the kitchen to grab himself a snack. "Do  _not_ touch that chicken I have in there, it is for lunch tomorrow." Aaron apparently flinched if Rune's chuckle was anything to go by. "And you," Nate started, turning in his chair to face the other, "don't you fucking dare think of listening to your music without your headphones when you study tonight; our neighbors are sick of getting woken up by your music at 4 in the Goddamn morning, and I really don't want us to be kicked out of the dorm." Rune sagged his shoulders. "But, you know why I listen to my music so loud."

"I do, but you can't do that this late at night; we have laws about that kind of thing, Rune. It's why I bought you the noise cancelling headphones." Nate spoke, gesturing to said headphones that were settled on the sofa with his pen. Rune gave him a soft smile. "A gift I'm forever grateful for." Rune turned to move for the couch when Nate heard, "Um..." Glancing back to the kitchen, he saw why Rune wasn't sure what she should be saying: Aaron, who had been moving about, froze and slowly glanced over to the duo in the living room.

...With a raw steak in his teeth.

"AARON GOLDCLAW!!" Nate screams as he scrambles out of his chair and right for the named one, who quickly turned tail and ran upstairs to his room. "Get your ass back down here!" "No! You can't fucking make me!" "Do I have to call Erica?" Nate threatened and he heard the soft growl that filtered down the stairs. Aaron peeked his head out from around the corner, the steak still hanging from his mouth, and Nate beckoned him down with a finger, a steady glare in his eyes. Aaron slowly dragged himself back down and whined when Nate ripped the raw meat from his teeth.

"Natey, come on! You know that I like it like that!" Aaron whined as he watched Nate pull out a frying pan, setting the steak in it. "Did you even check the date on that?" Nate asked as he lifted up the broken open plastic without looking at the other man. The steak expired yesterday. "...Oh." "Let me cook it enough so I'm not worrying about you getting sick, then you can have it." After he saw the date on the food Nate had bought for Aaron specifically, Rune bustles over to the fridge to check on her own food. "Fuck..." "What?" Nate asks, glancing into the fridge and curses himself.

"Have you been eating at your normal times?" "I thought I was..." Rune mutters as she pulls out the now expired bag of blood.

Nate, without even thinking, offered up his right arm to Rune, glancing over to see his eyes go wide. "You're checking because you need to feed right? Well, go ahead." "B-But..." Nate sighed. "Rune Obsidian, I have kept the fact that you and Aaron are supernaturals for over 3 years. I doubt it will be hard for me to come up with why there's a bite mark on my wrist. Now eat."

Rune let out a gentle breath before opening her mouth wider, Nate watching as his fangs extended, and then Rune's mouth was on his wrist, Nate feeling a little as the blood was drained from him. "...Fucking vampire..." "Shut your werewolf mouth, or I'm calling your Alpha and having her kick your little puppy ass." Nate growled at Aaron, flipping his steak over to get a decent sear on the other side. After four minutes, Nate felt as his wrist went cold as Rune pulled away, feeling as he licked at the bite mark to get it to heal quicker.

"...I'm sorry, Nathaniel Keiler. I should have been keeping an eye on my feeding habits more closely." Named human sighed deeply. "I know it's not your fault, but you guys do know how tiring it is dealing with all your fighting, right?" Aaron quickly wrapped his arms around Nate's waist, his nose buried against his throat, inhaling slowly. The sad whimpering that came from the werewolf had the vampire's eyes softening. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you so stressed out." Aaron apologized as he nuzzled his cheek again Nate's, the man feeling the pout that had formed on his lips on his shoulder.

"Well, if you two will just behave yourselves tonight, it would help out a lot." "...Alright." "Yeah, I can do that..." They spoke, one of the few times they could actually agree on something. Nate reached for one of the cabinets, but Aaron was already opening the one he wanted, pulling a plate down for him. Nate smiled to him, quickly plated the steak, and moving away to wash the pan. "...Aaron, I want you to stay down here with me tonight." "What? But, you said--" "I know what I said. Rune, can you promise me that you don't antagonize him if he stays downstairs?"

"I'll...try." Rune stated through gritted teeth, his jade eyes narrowing at Aaron, who in turn growled with his teeth bared. " **Enoug** **h**." Nate warned, grabbing himself a granola bar and a protein shake from the fridge. "Finals are coming up, and we ALL need to pass them so we can get our bachelors degrees, so we can start our masters." Aaron pouted at those words. "Hey, it's not my fault you chose something that only has a masters degree." Nate pointed out as he went back to his chair, stretching before picking up on where he left off.

"...What were you getting your PhD in again?" Aaron asked as he plopped down on the beanbag that was in front of the TV, making use of the coffee table by settling his food and books on top of it. "Psychology. Rune's getting her PhD in Anthropology, while you decided to go into the Social Work field, which I did tell you was only a masters program." Nate retorted before Aaron even had a chance to argue that. Glancing over his shoulder, Nate smiled to himself when he saw Rune on his computer, headphones on; checking on Aaron to make sure he was indeed doing his work had Nate greeting the site of the werewolf ripping a large piece of the steak off, chewing thoughtfully as he scribbled down notes.  _Perhaps this will finally be a quiet night._

It's been a long time since that's happened.


End file.
